Cry to the Moon: The Long Night
by Christine Boots Young
Summary: Two werewolves reveal their feeling to another while in the mountains.


Cry to the Moon: The Long Night

Kage loved to drive fast. The mountain scenery whipped by his black 1973 convertible Mustang, as it raced up the winding roads. Kage concentrated on the road with his heighten senses. Being a werewolf had extreme advantages when driving was involved. Knowing about the curves before the wheels touch the bent and how the other drivers handle their cars miles before seeing the headlights. Yet tonight, Kage could not fully focus on the road. Something else was on his mind.

Anita sat quietly in the passenger seat. She had watch Kage drive the steep roads to her family's cabin in the Smoky Mountains. It had been weeks since either of them went for a run. The campus police started to patrol the woods due to the reports of wolves being seen. Not running started driving them a little crazy. Anita remembered about the cabin being emptied for the season and the hundred acres it sat on. The moment she said hundred acres, Kage started packing.

"Take a right on East End Road. A mile down, I will have to open the gate." Anita said. Kage nodded his head, never talking his eyes off the road. He sensed her green eyes watching him and been watching him for hours, in the silence.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood within the property lines of the Willow's land. Kage walked around his car, surveying the area. Most of the land is thick wooden with old oak and maple trees with very rocky ground. Kage never ran on land like this before, He turned to say something about it to Anita, but stopped.

Anita stood with her face to the rising full moon. She already took her shawl off her head. Her curly red hair had grown a lot since the night their secrets were revealed. Now, her curls caressed her shoulder blades as she stood her head.

"I forgot how beautiful the nights were here." She said as she removed her demin jacket. While she placed her jacket on the passenger seat, she looked to Kage. She sensed that he was concerned about the rocky terrain and his paws. "In the woods, the ground is not as rocky like around the house. Mostly large flat rock and boulders, it is an easy run." Anita took off her flip-flops. She started to undress to change.

"If you say so." Kage turned his back to her, giving her some privacy. He did not want Anita to see him uneasy about taking off his clothing. Kage had not run with anyone since he was twelve and it was with the family males. He and Anita took turns running in the woods around campus. Kage stole a glance at Anita. Her back was turned to him and already bare. From her waist down was block by the body of his car. He shrugged his shoulders and started to take off his clothes.

"I am going to change now." Anita called out to Kage as she stepped away from his car. Kage turned his head slightly, but was able to see the whole scene. Rusty red fur spouted from her pale skin as she dropped to all fours. Her back twisted up as her shoulders grew over. Her elbows bent front while her hands and feet shorten. A long, brushy red tail sprouted from her tailbone. During her transformation, Anita kept her face turned away from Kage. Suddenly, she turned her face towards him. Her face had already transformed, but her eyes were still green.

She continued to look at Kage while she finished her change. Now, she was a small red fur wolf. She sniffed the air and trotted towards the woods. Anita glanced back to Kage, her yellow eyes glowing in the night. She motion for him to come, using her head. She waited for a second more.

"I will be there in a minute." Kage said. Anita nodded her head and continued into the woods. Kage removed the last of his clothes and dropped to the ground. He changed quickly, wanting to catch up to her. He did not want to lose her in the dark. His eye sight was indeed beyond perfect and made for the night, yet this was new terrain for him. And he needed this run.

When he completed his transformation, the dark colored wolf ran in the direction for the red wolf. He could smell her easily; she was only a football field away from the house. She had been waiting for him. He spotted her quickly, sitting next to a large gray boulder. Once he came close enough, she ran down a slightly overgrown path.

Together, the wolves ran the path with the moon as the only light. Kage followed right next to Anita. She must have known this path well. She was not looking at the path in front of her, yet something beyond it. Kage smelled the air. There was a large body of water at the end of the path.

The woods opened to the lake. Kage stopped suddenly, but Anita continued on. She ran into the lake. Kage watched her frolic and play in the water. A feeling that Kage had been suppressing for some time started to crawl up his back again. He never had a relationship before, fearing that his secret would be discovered. Katie wanted to go out with him, but he pushed her away. It was easier to hide things from friends, not girlfriends. He had fallen for Anita.

_God, she is beautiful_. Kage thought to himself. She trotted out of the water, dipping wet. She shook her body of any excess water from her fur. Anita noticed Kage was watching her. She cocked her head and looked at him. Trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Kage turned away quickly and walked up another path.

_What is he thinking about_? Anita wondered, following him up the path. _Does he even care that I exist_? Her feelings for Kage started a while ago, weeks before she knew his secret. She wanted to tell him how she felt towards him, yet she was scared. Relationships were something she never experience before. It was her secret that kept her from dating. This was different with Kage. He knew her secret and he was one of her kind.

They continued to run together for another couple of hours. Anita and Kage separated a while back to hunt. They learned that they had different taste in raw foods while talking about hunting one day. Anita fished for trout and larger fish while Kage went for rabbits. After his meals were over, Kage had returned to the lake to wash up. Kage knew that Anita would be there. He watched her finish the last part of her meal.

The feeling of desire hit Kage like a Mack truck. All he wanted to do was close the distance between them, to be at her side. He pushed the feeling down and trotted to the lake. Slowly, he lapped at the water, getting the taste of blood out of his mouth. Kage began to wash his muzzled and paws as well.

Lost in her own emotions, Anita walked over to him. It was not lust, but love that she felt for him. Before she realized what she was doing, she licked his muzzle.

_WHAT_? Kage was shocked. Anita had just licked his muzzle. In the wolfen world, that is a sign of affection. He looked at her, wide eye. Realizing what she had just done, Anita back away from Kage. Her mind was racing. She could not take it back. Now, she was scared. When Kage began to step to her, Anita turned away from him and ran up the path to the house. Kage stood there, wondering what he should do now.

As the morning light was breaking the dark sky…

Kage arrived back to the house. Anita had already come back and changed into her human self. He could smell her in the house for she left the door wide open. He would join her in a moment, after he changed back. There was something that they needed to talk about, something to get off his chest for once and for all.

Kage found Anita in one of the bedrooms. Wearing her boot-cut blue jeans and pink t-shirt, she had curled herself into a ball. A quilt covered her body up to her chest. There were dried tear stains on the pillow where her head laid. Trails of salt lined her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep. Kage walked around the bed. He only put on his boxers and baggy blue jeans; he had left his shirt and shoes in the car. His only desire was to be next to her.

Turning down the quilt, Kage climbed into bed with Anita. Lying next to her, he pulled her body into her arms. With her body pressed against his, he nuzzled her neck. He heard her breath quicken. Her pulse raced as he pressed his lips onto her shoulder.

"I…I want to be … your… boyfriend." Kage whispered in her ear. Anita turned in his arms. His eyes were watery and fearful that she would not want him. Anita smiled and wiped a tear from his cheek that fell. She moved her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"I was frightened that you did not like me." Anita whispered. Kage stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. With his lips, he reached up to kiss her forehead. Lower his face, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I do like you, more than a friend." Kage replied. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. Pressing their lips together was a new sensation for them. Kage opened his mouth, his tongue licked her lips. Anita accepted his tongue into her mouth. Kage pulled her closer as their tongues began to twist around the other. His hands roamed up and down her back as he thrust her tongue deeper in her mouth. Anita followed suit with her fingers weaving within his long hair.

Kage rolled onto his back, taking Anita with him. Now, she straddled his waist as their kiss deepened even more. Her back was arc to continued kissing him. Their pulse raced with every motion of the other bodies. The heighten senses of touch, taste, and smell had began to overload. It soon became too much for Anita.

Anita broke the kiss. She tossed her head back and howled as the sensation took ahold of her body. Her skin quivered beneath his hands. Kage could feel a wet spot forming on the crotch of her jeans. He could smell her fragrance. Due to her senses being so heighten, she had orgasm from the kiss. Anita dropped her head to his chest; her breathing was deep and fast. Kage cradle her in his arms. Her cheek rested on his chest as rock her gently. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"That was…" Anita started, but she did not know how to finish the sentence. A feeling of guilt entered her mind. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Enjoying the experience we shared together? Being here with me?" Kage asked, fearing that she did not like it.

"I did enjoy it and I am happy that it was you who made it happen. I am sorry that I could not let you enjoy it too." Anita whispered.

"Being here with you, knowing that you want me to feel good is all I need. You are a wonderful person, Anita. I am happy that you are in my life." Kage said, kissing her forehead.

"Hmmm." Anita signed happily. Sleep hade began to overtake her and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Kage began to feel sleep catching up to him. He snuggled against Anita as she placed the quilt over their bodies. "Beautiful." The whispered escaped her lips. Kage smiled as his eyes closed.

Minutes later, the two of them were sound asleep, lying in each other's arms. The day slipped on without them opening an eye. Twilight fell; its call woke the two from their slumber. They returned to the woods in their wolf forms. To the group of friends camping in those same woods, they were two happy wolves playing and frolicking in the night together.


End file.
